Checkmate!
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Sang pangeran tampan bersurai merah dan bersurai hijau memperebutkan seorang lelaki imut yang menjabat sebagai Maid kerajaan Rakuzan. Dalam permainan diatas papan segiempat mereka menyelesaikannya dengan cara jantan. hastag #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


CHECKMATE

By: Rizqi dian amanda

Dahulu kala, Di negara jepang berdiri lah lima kerajaan terbesar yang hidup saling berdampingan dan saling melengkapi kebutuhan daerah masing-masing hingga rakyatnya bisa hidup sejahtera. Kerajaan-kerajaan itu bernama Rakuzan, Shuutoku, Kaijo, Touou, dan Yosen. Dari kelima kerajaan itu ada tiga yang paling terkenal akan kekuatan dan dominasinya dalam pertempuran melawan serangan para teroris yang mencoba meruntuhkan mereka. Namun dua sisanya tak kalah kuat dalam mempertahankan kerajaan mereka. Ke tiga kerajaan itu ialah Rakuzan, Shuutoku, dan Touou.

Suatu hari para pangeran dari masing-masing kelima kerajaan itu berkumpul di istana Rakuzan, mereka lima sekawan yang sudah saling dekat sejak kecil. Keputusan orang tua mereka yang mengikat janji perdamaian untuk kesejahteraan masing-masing daerah merupakan pilihan yang bijak.

Hasilnya bisa terlihat saat ini bukan?

"Shintaro, kenapa lama sekali?" Suara bariton yang bervolume menengah mendominasi ruangan luas tersebut. Kelima pangeran tersebut sedang berkumpul dikamar sang pangeran Rakuzan dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hentikan seringaian mu itu Akashi, kau mungkin memang pantas dijuluki sebagai 'Pangeran Kegelapan' tapi dalam permainan ini kau jangan lupa kalau aku juga dijuluki sebagai 'Kesatria putih' dalam perang " Laki-laki bersurai hijau yang dipanggil Shintaro tadi menyahut setelah mengunci suaranya sejenak untuk berpikir. Nada bicara nya terdengar menyebalkan.

"T-tuan muda, ka-kalian tak perlu sampai seperti ini. Sa-saya tak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanan kalian." Sahut suara laki-laki yang terdengar lembut menyapa telinga kedua lelaki bersurai opposite itu, ia bicara dengan nada yang tergugup karena ia takut menyinggung perasaan kedua nya.

"Kau tenang saja Tetsuya, sejak Shintaro mengenalmu aku tahu dia menyukaimu dan hari ini dia sudah berani menantangku untuk merebutmu dariku. Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Tetsuya!" Sang laki-laki berpakaian maid itu terdiam karena malu, rona merah menghiasi pipi nya yang chuuby bagi Shintaro dan Akashi. Sayang kedua pangeran itu tidak melihat rona tersebut karena perhatian mereka terfokus pada papan kotak-kotak segiempat yang membatasi area mereka masing-masing.

Ctak!

Satu bidak catur yang berjuluk "Quuen" dimajukan enam langkah kearah vertikal oleh Shintaro, terlihat kerutan dikeningnya seakan baru saja ia meragukan keputusannya. Tangannya ia tarik kembali setelah meletakkan bidak catur tersebut ditempatnya.

"Aku bukannya ingin mempermalukanmu Akashi, tapi memilih mendeklarasikan perang jika sampai kau kalah karena permainan ini itu benar-benar pilihan yang bodoh, orangtua kita sudah bersusah payah membuat perdamaian dan kau berniat membuat api perang hanya karena cinta. Itu pilihan naif." Shintaro memundurkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi duduk mencondong. Akashi tak menjawab, matanya terfokus pada papan catur.

"Shin-sama benar Sei-kun, saya tidak ingin kedamaian dikerajaan kita pecah hanya karena diri saya" Ujar Tetsuya, ia berkata sesopan mungkin agar majikan nya tidak marah.

"Sudah kubilang padamu untuk tenang saja Tetsuya, aku pasti menang karena aku lah yang dijuluki sebagai 'Pangeran kegelapan'. Pangeran yang paling kuat diantara kelima kerajaan kita" Ketus Akashi, tangannya terjulur mengambil bidang Mentri untuk maju Horizontal tiga langkah dibelakang bidak ratu milik Shintaro. Shintaro kembali menautkankan kedua alis nya melihat gerakan Akashi.

Tetsuya hanya diam dengan wajah khawatir, ia tahu sang pangeran sangat menyukainya dan ia juga tahu kalau pangeran yang menjadi majikannya ini adalah seorang pangeran yang tegas, pintar dan selalu dapat diandalkan dalam menyusun rencana melawan para teroris. Para teroris itu lah yang menjuluki pangeran bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro ini sebagai 'Pangeran Kegelapan', karena Akashi selalu memakai cara yang sadis dan ampuh dalam mematahkan rencana para teroris.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah Aka—"

"Oi oi oi, kenapa kalian sampai serius sekali begitu? Oh ayolah ini hanya karena seorang wanita, jangan sampai membutakan mata kalian kawan" Seru pemuda lain yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan shintaro, ia dari tadi asyik tiduran dikasur besar milik Akashi, dagu nya ia topang dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya menatap malas pada kedua pangeran yang sedang bermain catur, Tetsuya refleks menoleh dan hati nya juga mengamini perkataan sang pangeran dari Touou tersebut.

"Daiki, jika kau masih ingin hidup maka diamlah. Ini urusanku dan Shintaro, aku tak mungkin menolak tantangan yang langsung tertuju padaku begitu saja" Jawab Akashi tanpa menoleh pada pangeran yang sedang menatapnya dengan merengut tidak setuju.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Ujung-ujungnya kau hanya akan berkata 'Semua perkataanku itu absolut'" Sindir Daiki, ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di kasur empuk tersebut dan tak lama kemudian kembali terlelap.

Sementara Tetsuya jadi kalut sendiri dalam pikirannya, bagaimana tidak? Ia diperebutkan oleh kedua pangeran yang baru menginjak usia 14 tahun yang jalan pikirannya masih labil. Sebagai seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun Tetsuya malah merasaseperti sedang mengasuh anak-anak. Tapi memang itulah tugas Tetsuya, menjadi maid pribadi si pangeran dari Rakuzan tersebut.

Tetsuya adalah seorang laki-laki mungil yang direkrut langsung oleh Akashi dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari kerajaan kecil Seirin. Rencana nya Akashi akan mengajak kerajaan Seirin untuk bekerja sama dengan jaminan perlindungan dan kesejahteraan untuk rakyat disana. Tetsuya yang sewaktu itu hanya seorang penjual kue tak sengaja menemukan sang pangeran Rakuzan dalam keadaan pingsan. Ternyata sang pangeran Rakuzan itu tersesat dan kelelahan saat mencari istana Seirin.

Dengan rasa kasihan Tetsuya menolong Akashi dengan cara membawanya kerumahnya lalu merawat sang pangeran tersebut. Sebelumnya Tetsuya tidak tahu jika Akashi adalah seorang pangeran hingga saat akashi memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke Istana Seirin ia baru sadar. Sebagai ucapan terimakashi Akashi meminta agar Tetsuya untuk bekerja sebagai Maid pribadi di kerajaannya dan hal itu disetujui dengan senang hati oleh Raja dari Seirin.

"Apa tak apa-apa saya bekerja diistana kerajaan lain Kagami-sama?" Ujar Tetsuya sambil sedikit membungkuk didepan raja nya. Sang raja menjawab dengan pasti dan mengatakan ini adalah salah satu jalan pertama agar kerajaan mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengan kerajaan Rakuzan.

Dan itulah Tetsuya dan bagaimana ia bisa ada dikerajaan ini, semua karena keberutungan selalu menyertai dirinya meski dulu ia memiliki pengalaman yang buruk.

"Tetsuya—Tetsuya !"

"Ah ya ada apa Sei-kun?" Tetsuya baru sadar dari lamunan nya setelah dipanggil berkali-kali oleh Seijuuro, ia sedikit merasa malu karena ketahuan melamun.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Tetsuya? Apa kau takut aku kalah lalu tidak jadi menikah denganmu?" Ketus sang pangeran Rakuzan dengan blak-blakan, Tetsuya yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mukanya langsung berubah kesal dan malu. Meski sudah terbiasa dijahil oleh Akashi seperti ini ia selalu saja tak bisa menepis rasa malunya terhadap perkataan-perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh pangeran tampan bersurai merah tersebut.

"Ti-tidak ada kok Sei-kun" Jawabnya sedikit bergetar, mata nya berpindah pada papan catur yang sudah hampir bersih semua bidaknya.

"Checkmate Shintaro!" Langkah terakhir sang Pangeran kegelapan dari kerajaan Rakuzan ini dilancarkan, bidak raja putih milik Shintaro terkurung oleh tiga serangan bidak hitam milik Akashi. Shintaro menghela nafasnya,

"Baiklah aku kalah—"

"Dan Tetsuya adalah milikku untuk selamanya" Akashi memotong ucapan Shin.

Cup!

Satu kecupan dipipi mendarat diwajah Tetsuya yang kembali bersemu merah. Dengan salah tingkah Tetsuya langsung mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu dengan alasan akan mengambil cemilan didapur.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar sang pangeran, Tetsuya terduduk didepan pintu dengan wajah nelangsa

"Ayah, ibu kuatkan lah diriku ini"

Tamat

5


End file.
